


Rest, Recuperation and Jello

by nothfan



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: I just had to write something to go with the scene near the beginning of Internal Affairs episode when Malcolm was ordered to bed by nurse Ilsa, It was just so cute. Jessica, Gil and Dani are there in the story but it’s mostly Malcolm and Ilsa.WarningAs usual this will contain a none sexual/ none consensual spanking
Relationships: Patient - Relationship, nurse - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

It seemed that her boss had appointed her Bright’s official babysitter. And here she was ordered to drive him home again. Not that she really minded but it was kind of odd that a grown man wasn’t allowed to make his own way home. Well that’s what she thought before she’d got to know him a little better. He did have a way of finding trouble without looking too hard.

For the first ten minutes of the drive to his loft there was silence, he was probably brooding that he hadn’t managed to convince Gil to let him come back to work. The lieutenant had sent him home for forced leave and Bright wasn’t taking it well. Hardly surprising that the lieutenant and insisted he go home, with his just being released from the hospital. Then Dani had made the mistake of asking if Bright was glad to get away from the hospital food. The rest of the drive to the loft had been about the merits of jello and how the discerning palate could tell the difference between peach and orange jello.

Bright unlocked his front door and was still animatedly talking about the Jello, totally oblivious to Dani’s lack of interest in the subject. He dropped his bag on the floor as he hung up his coat. It was only then that he turned towards the sound of voices. He should have expected his mother even after telling her he didn’t need Adolfo to collect him from the hospital. He turned ready to deal with his Mother’s usual interference, but it wasn’t her that spoke to him.

“Mr Bright, to bed, now,” a complete stranger in his own home commanded him.

Both Malcolm and Detective Powell looked from the middle aged German woman to Jessica Whitley in confusion.

Jessica bustled forward taking control,

“Ah Ilsa I should make you aware that my son doesn’t take well to direction,” 

Trying to make sense of his overcrowded loft Malcolm looked at his mother quizzically,

“have you made a new friend Mother?” He asked.

Jessica smiled indulgently at her son and edged into his personal space,  
“my little homecoming gift dear, Ilsa is your nurse, she can help with running your bath, administering your meds and cooking your meals. She’s here to look after you until you're fully recovered.”

“Mother I don’t need...”

“I have changed your sheets and warmed them with a hot water bottle, would you prefer Bourbon or whiskey in your hot toddy Mr Bright?” Ilsa asked.

Malcolm wasn’t totally sure what a hot toddy was but if it involved alcohol he needed it about now. So he followed as the nurse guided him towards his bed, then sat down to take his shoes off. At least his mother seemed more interested in a hushed conversation with Dani. He would have been more curious if he wasn’t so exhausted. He wouldn’t admit it to his mother or Gil, but the effort getting ready to leave the hospital and the failed attempt to get straight back to work had tired him out. So a shot of whiskey and a nap weren’t unappealing at that moment. 

So fully clothed, except for his shoes Bright lay down and watched his Mother and Dani talk in hushed voices. well his Mother did most of the talking as usual and Dani looked uncomfortable and seemed relieved when her phone rang. Bright perked up when he heard Dani speaking on the phone and it sounded as though it was a case and smiled as he overheard the location. A murder investigation was just what he needed, in spite of what Gil said Malcolm thought stubbornly.

Powell excused herself and waved goodbye to Bright as she left, throwing him a commiserating look, she knew he'd hate being left to the tender ministrations of his mom and the strict looking nurse. But he'd been through a lot and really did need to rest.

Bright sat up as Ilsa came over with his hot drink and excepted it gratefully and sipped it while his Mother swooped down on him.  
Jessica came over and sat on the edge of his bed and fussed over her son, pleased to see that he was cooperating. Which made a refreshing change were Malcolm was concerned. She started to loosen his tie, he really didn’t look comfortable in his suit. She'd have Ilsa help him get changed into something more comfortable and make sure he rested. 

She came highly recommended for dealing with problem patients and she would definitely put her son in that category. Jessica had already given the nurse a tour of the loft so she knew her way around the place. She'd also given Ilsa a key so she wouldn’t need to disturb Malcolm if he was still sleeping when she arrived the next morning. Jessica patted her son on the cheek,

"I'll leave you in Ilsa’s capable hands dear and I'll come by tomorrow to check up on you, and don't sulk Malcolm, behave yourself," she added with a firm warning as she took the empty mug from her son.

Bright flopped back onto his pillows,  
"Yes Mother," he sighed.  
"Oh and did I mention that Ilsa was on the Olympic Judo team in 93, so I really would behave if i were you dear," Jessica said with a smile.  
Bright returned her smile,  
"If we get bored we can always do a little sparring, gentle exercise, very therapeutic,"  
Jessica leaned back over her son, running a knuckle gently down his cheek,  
"do I need to bring my hairbrush with me tomorrow dear?" She asked sweetly.  
His eyes went wide and a blush crept up his face, his Mother was not known for empty threats,  
"no Mother," he said quickly.  
"good choice Malcolm, so do as Ilsa tells you and be a good boy, can you do that?"  
"Yes Mother," he answered dutifully.

Bright managed to keep his promise for about ten minutes after his Mother left the loft. Which coincided with when his first opportunity to make his escape presented itself. His jailor had gone into the bathroom to run his bath, and Bright had his shoes on by the time she disappeared around the bathroom door. Stealthily he made it to the loft door and grabbed his coat and let himself out. He had a crime scene to get to so once outside he hailed a cab and was on his way to Potters field.

Once she had the tub filled to a suitable temperature she went to fetch her charge. While he was taking his bath she could get on with cooking him a substantial meal, the young man looked as though he needed fattening up a little. She had been dismayed at the sparseness of his food cupboard and refrigerator, but they were fully stocked now.

"Mr Bright, if you're ready..."

she broke off when she saw his bed was empty and after calling out and a brief check of the loft she realised that her charge had flown the coop. She had been happy to give the him the benefit of the doubt, she had dealt with over protective parents before. But perhaps Mrs Whitly hadn't been exaggerating when she'd implied her son required a firm hand and a close watch kept on him. Oh well if the softly softly approach wasn't working she had other methods in her repertoire. Ilsa took out her phone to call Mrs Whitly.

Sometimes Jessica thought the best word to describe her son was a brat. He was also quite predictable and she had every reason to believe that Malcolm would turn up wherever Gil arroyo and his team where investigating a murder. So she called Gil and told him to expect a visitor and would he kindly have him escorted home immediately. At least Gil had sounded as exasperated with her boy as she was and promised deliver him home.

Bright sat in the car and sulked all the way back to the loft, feeling very under appreciated. He'd expected some annoyed bluster from his mentor for turning up uninvited, but it usually led to him getting his own way. He conveniently ignored the fact that Gil had already ordered him home once that day already.  
He hadn't expected to be reprimanded like a naughty child and hauled off to the car to be taken home. 

Gil had calmed down by this time and tried not to smile at Bright's sulky attitude.

"Jessica called to let me know you'd escaped kid," Gil said as they pulled up outside Bright's building, and noticed the mention of his mother had gotten the kid's attention.

Bright looked around nervously to see if his Mother's car was parked up, he was relieved to see no sign of the car or his mother. He stayed put while Gil got out and came around and opened his door and made no move to unfasten his seatbelt.

"Come on kid, quit stalling, I'd get back to bed before your Mother turns up if i were you," Seeing the look of misery on Bright's face arroyo took pity on him. He lent in and reached to unsnap the seatbelt and coaxed the young man out of the car.

"I know you don't like to slow down Malcolm, but you're not coming back until at least your caste is off, so get used to the idea. Watch TV, re-read your favourite text book, take up crocheting...relax and recover. And like I said this morning, that's and order.”

Bright’s only response a pout, so Gil gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder and a little push towards his building,

"go to bed kid, I'll bring you cookies and ice cream after work tomorrow...if you've behaved yourself." he grinned and shook his head at the petulant glare Bright gave him before turning back to his car.

As soon as he heard the car door close Bright straightened his shoulders and headed to his building, his mom wasn't the boss of him and he carefully stayed away from any thought of mom and her hairbrush. And unless his Olympian nurse was gonna judo him to death, what was there to worry about. Not that he was worried he told himself as he dawdled outside his front door, taking his time fishing out his keys.

"I'm home,"  
he called in his most carefree tone of voice as he hung up his coat and edged into the loft. His eyes darting about for signs of impending danger, not that he was concerned at all, that fact needed to be firmly established. 

"Ah Malcolm, you're Mother will be very pleased to hear that you've returned home safely,"

Huh, he definitely preferred her calling him Mr Bright, Malcolm was, well a little too much familiarity.

"Perhaps you should call your Mother, to put her mind at rest?" Ilsa suggested.

"Gil, Lt arroyo already called my Mom," Bright lied quickly.

"Ah, very thoughtful of him," she said as she took Bright by the arm and started guiding him towards the counter.

He was so busy congratulating himself for avoiding the call to his Mother that it was a few seconds before he picked up on things not looking quite right.

"Err why is there a pillow on the counter?" he asked.

"So you will be as comfortable as possible Malcolm," she answered and while her charge was still digesting the situation she brought him into position. She pushed him down until he was bent over the counter and in the centre of the pillow, so it was supporting his stomach and caste covered arm.

"What do you think you're doing!" Bright protested as he tried to jerk upright, but found he was effectively pinned down.

"You're Mother has suggested that you respond best to physical discipline. Mrs Whitly would be happy to come by and administer punishment for your wilful disobedience. But as it's myself looking after you on a day to day basis, We’ve decided I should be the one to reprimand you.

Bright struggled to get out of Nurse Ratched’s vice like grip but failed miserably,

"You’ve been misinformed, I don’t respond to discipline and I don’t have to follow your orders. Let go of me now!" He yelled in frustration. 

"Try to calm yourself Malcolm, I'm going to spank you and then you will take your bath. It will go easier on you if you cooperate.”

“You’re fired! I don’t need a nurse, so get the hell out of my loft, and I’m not taking a bath,” he added for good measure, and she was definitely on the list of people not the boss of him.

“That is very rude young man, you obviously do need some discipline, and unfortunately for you, only your mother can dismiss me,”

“Ow” He yelped indignantly as a stinging slap landed dead centre on his butt. 

It was then he saw her pick up a wooden spoon that had been laying innocuously in his view, oh hell no, she wasn’t going to whack him with that.

"Ow!" he yelled as another painful slap landed on his ass and the sting of repeated smacks built up faster than he could get out an,  
"ow"  
"ouch...  
"what the hell" in response. 

He renewed his efforts to get free as his backside continued to be attacked by his fiendish nurse and the damn spoon. But all his struggles got him nowhere and he finally gave up and hoped it would be over before he ended up blubbering like a baby. 

He tried to distract himself by concentrating on his daily affirmation card, today's card wasn't very helpful to his situation though,  
"I can overcome any challenge" it read and in frustration he knocked the cards and holder off the counter,  
"stupid thing," he muttered. And yelped again as more smacks landed on his behind and it didn't sting any longer it god damn hurt.

"Did you want to say something Malcolm? Something along the lines of being sorry for your childish behaviour, and I hope that wasn't the beginning of a temper tantrum young man?" She added.

Well talking was preferable to getting walloped with a wooden spoon he decided, even if he didn’t feel exactly repentant for his reactions. He wasn’t the one being unreasonable here. 

"No tantrum, I have perfect control over my temper...must of clipped it with my caste. Sorry, was an accident," he fidgeted to try and ease the pain in his backside.

"I apologise for not letting you know i was going out," he said with fake sincerity.

"Ow,Ow, Ow, " Bright whined in time to the renewed slaps of the spoon on his butt.

"ok, ok, I snuck out, I knew I was meant to stay in bed...sorry," he stammered.

Elsa removed her arm from his back and allowed him up and turned him around to face her,

"I hope this is the first and last time I need to punish you, but if it happens again young man, I will put you over my knee. Is that clear?"

Bright blushed a deep red and rubbed the back of his neck, blinking back threatening tears,

"Yes, it’s perfectly clear," as said looking down and away.

"Good, now go and wait on your bed while i run you another bath, you can start getting undressed, let me know if you need assistance.

Keeping his eyes down Bright went over to his bed and gingerly sat down to take his shoes off, and do his best not to whine too loudly when his butt hit the bed. 

Ok he told himself, I got this, I'm a big boy and can undress myself. He got his jacket off ok and his pants he could fix when he was in the bathroom. The first stumbling block was his tie, with that he almost strangled himself, ok come back to that one. Next came his shirt and well that was a total disaster, there were just too many buttons, stupid buttons. Ok, fine, I don't got this, he finally admitted with a sigh.

So he'd have to wait for nurse Ratched to come help him, and probably he should stop referring to her as a pop culture reference, If he slipped up and called her that out loud she's beat him to death with that wooden spoon.

"Not ready yet?" Ilsa asked when she returned.

Bright hand gestured between his tie and shirt,  
"can you help with the buttons?" He asked and tried to stand still when she came into his personal space.

She made quick work of getting his tie and shirt off and then asked, "any more buttons?" with a glance towards his waist.

"no no, I'm good," he said quickly and headed for the bathroom, he’d cut the damn button off his pants if he had to.

"Your towel and sleep clothes are already in the bathroom Malcolm and your dinner will be ready when you're done,"

Thirty minutes later Bright emerged from the bathroom looking like a five year old who'd dressed himself for the first time, and was proud of himself. All his efforts had made him hungry so he wandered over to the counter looking for his dinner. Elsa passed him on her way towards the bathroom,

"I'll clear up the bathroom while you eat Malcolm, and if you eat all your vegetables you can watch TV for an hour before bed."

Bright refrained from making the sarcastic comment that sprung to mind, and ate his chicken broth hungrily and was almost done when Ilsa returned to check up on him,

"Well done, Malcolm," she encouraged and then returned with a plate which she set in front of him.

"What's this?" he looked at the omelette and vegetables, well he knew what it was, but why was she giving it to him.

"This is your dinner," she said patiently being no stranger to children and meal time battles.

"err I just ate my dinner...soup?"

"Don't be silly Malcolm, soup is a starter not dinner, now eat up while its hot."

Bright's still sore backside encouraged him to look for a compromise,

"I don't have a big appetite and I'm not used to eating this much, maybe I could manage half the omelette and half the vegetables?"

Ilsa liked to pick her battles carefully, 

"half the omelette and all the vegetables, and you still get your hour of TV, how does that sound?"

Bright nodded in agreement and started to eat so Ilsa left him to it and went to wash up. She looked over to the counter when Malcolm asked if there was any jello.

"You must be sick of jello by now?"  
"I make an exception for lemon jello and I have some really fascinating facts about Jello, you'd be surprised,"

So while he ate his dinner, all his omelette and all his vegetables, he regaled his nurse with the 101 pieces of trivia about jello. Gil had refused to give him access to any of the case files the team had been working on during his stay in the hospital . And while they didn't know it, he'd punished them by inflicting on them his real and fabricated facts on jello. And he decided that his dear nurse had earned a similar fate. Payback was...well jello he thought as he shifted in his seat, sore butt still very much evident. 

By 10pm he'd had hot chocolate, his final meds administered and been sent to brush his teeth and all that was left to do was lock the door after she left.

"Good night Malcolm, sleep well and I'll be back at 8:30am tomorrow to fix your breakfast. Don't worry about over sleeping, Mrs Whitly has given me a key, so I'll let myself in.”

Bright pulled a face at that piece of news, so much for making her wait outside for an hour. 

“ Oh and your Mother left a message for you, she'll see you tomorrow and will remember to bring the hairbrush with her. She said you'd understand what she meant?"

"Can't wait,"

Bright muttered as he locked the door and headed to his bed. It occurred to him that he could be rebellious and watch some more TV, or throw a wild party...not that he had anyone to invite. Well besides the team and he was already on Gil’s naughty list, so maybe another time. But he was actually tired, in a well fed kinda way. So he went to bed in the one restraint that fitted until the caste came off. And all his nightmares that night somehow involved hairbrushes and his very intimidating mother.


	2. The dreaded Hairbrush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Malcom, nurse Ilsa and Jessica. Spanking of an adult son by his Mom.

Prodigal son

Malcolm had woken at around 6:30 am after a reasonably restful night, well by his standards anyway. And now he had a visit from his mother to look forward to, unless luck was on his side and she remembered an important appointment. Luncheon or whatever. He could hope couldn’t he? He padded over to the kitchen, answering Sunshine’s morning chorus with a good morning, and after filling his coffee pot he headed to the bathroom to get as much of his morning routines out of the way before nurse Ilsa arrived. 

It took him a record 39 minutes to bath, and get dressed. He’d gone for simplicity over style and just put on a set of fresh sleep sweats. Seeing as the likelihood of him leaving the loft today were slim. He smoothed down his damp hair as he got a mug out and filled it with fresh brewed coffee. As he sipped his beverage he wandered around the loft picking up after himself. Not that there was much out of place, but he double checked to make sure there was nothing embarrassing laying around. Before his nurse arrived, his plan of action was to require as little intervention from her as possible. Well he did need her to unscrew the top off his med bottles, cause those child proof caps where apparently beyond him. 

After making his bed he went and refilled his mug and headed to the couch, it was 8:15 and his company was due shortly. Now wasn’t that going to be a barrel of laughs he inwardly groaned. Ilsa arrived promptly and let herself in and they exchanged pleasantries. Bright tried to remain nonchalant about having an intruder in his home but his eyes followed as she hung up her coat. 

“What would you like for breakfast Malcolm?” She asked bustling about the kitchen area opening cupboards.

He really should have been prepared for this question and then he would definitely not have opted for answering truthfully. 

“I’m good with just coffee thanks, I don’t do breakfast, he informed her politely.

“How does apple and cinnamon oatmeal, with toast and cinnamon butter sound?” She replied and she took ingredients and bread out. She also noticed the half empty coffee pot and made a mental note to cut her charge off from caffeine shortly. It would not be conducive to the rest and relaxation he needed, per her instructions from Mrs Whitly.

Bright felt he should exert his rights as an adult,” erm...just a refill please,” he said as he waved his empty coffee mug in the air.

She smiled at her charge,”I’ve been instructed to oversee your meals Malcolm, three meals a day plus a minimum of two snacks. You’re of course free to have as many extra snacks as you’d like.” Ilsa took in the affronted look directed at her and while she did sympathise, she had her orders and it was for the young man’s own good. She’d been informed of his long stay in hospital and how things stood in his recovery process at this point. She knew his family had his best interests at heart.

“Would you prefer to have the toast while I fix your oatmeal?” She asked in a no nonsense voice?

Bright gave it up gracefully, “yes please,” but tomorrow he’d try convincing her that he’d eaten breakfast already. There had to be a small chance she’d believe him, maybe. He also had no wish to find out it she meant her threat about putting him over her knee if he misbehaved. 

Ilsa placed his toast on the counter and motioned her charge over, and allowed him a coffee refill,

“That’s your last coffee for today Malcolm, too much stimulation isn’t good for you under the circumstances,” 

“Excuse me?” 

“How about a compromise, when I go for my lunch, I’ll see if I can pick up a nice decaffeinated coffee? I know a wonderful deli where I can pick some up? How does that sound Malcolm?”

She watched him mull the suggestion over and finally nod in agreement, then did a double take as she peered at him.

“Malcolm dear you’ve put your top on inside out, here now I’ll help put that right”

Before he could even comprehend what was going on Ilsa had his sweat top half way over his head and Bright spluttered indignantly. And having no t-shirt on under was mortified to find himself half naked, and a hot red blush creeping up his face. While his nurse turned his top right way around and pulled it over his head again. At least she finally seemed to take in his distress.

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry Malcolm,” she said and patted him on the knee. Then continued all business like getting her charge dressed again. While Bright sat with bulging eyes as she pulled his top down and fixed his sleeve which had gotten stuck on his caste. 

“There, that’s better isn’t it? You’ll have to forgive me, my previous patient was a seven year old. And it seems like I’ve not quite settled back into adult charge mode,”

Bright said nothing, cause what was there to say, well except for pointing at himself and asking if he looked like a seven year old? But from the looks she kept giving him, he wasn’t sure that she’d agree. So he busied himself eating toast and savouring his last caffeine of the day. Well until she went home tonight and then he’d drown himself in coffee! While he was eating his oatmeal, which was actually very tasty, although he wouldn’t be admitting that any time soon. She went over and stripped his bed and remade it.

Bright decided to give her the silent treatment for her impropriety. Okay, maybe he was feeling like a pouty 14 year old, definitely not a 7 year old. He pushed away his empty bowl and his med bottles caught his attention. Well that was short lived he though and turned around on his chair with a slightly over dramatic sigh, “Ilsa? Could you help me? I can’t open my med bottles,” he said as he held up his caste hand. 

At 10:45 Bright had been dozing on his bed for a while, enforced nap times another part of his new morning routine. And he hadn’t even been offered a hot toddy as incentive this time, which seemed a bit callus. He picked up his phone when the message tone chimed, it was his mother confirming he should expect her at 1pm. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy knowing he’d made it into her appointment book. At least there was no cryptic or blatant mentions of hair brushes, so that was a good sign...He hoped. 

Bright gave himself a metaphorical pat on the back for being the perfect patient and eating all his lunch, slightly more embarrassing was when Ilsa actually called him a good boy. But he guessed he’d take his praise where he could and it did make a nice change from being yelled at. Although he still had mother’s visit to get through yet, so better not get to over confident. His nurse had left with promises of procuring decaf coffee and possibly a treat, seeing what a good boy Malcolm had been. How adorable he thought, only half sarcastically, seeing as he was fond of pudding in its many forms. All such thought flew from his mind when he heard the key in the lock of his loft. 

Plastering on the most extravagant beaming smile he could manage, he went to greet his mother,

“Good afternoon Mother!” 

Not taken in for a second, Jessica strode into the loft, looking at her son critically,

“Did you get any sleep last night? You still look exhausted and did you eat lunch yet?” She demanded as she embraced her son and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Bright stood still and dutifully let his mother examine him for...well he wasn’t sure exactly and thought better of asking for specifics. Settling for answering her questions, 

“I got a few hours sleep Mother and yes, Ilsa has fed me, dressed me, and put me down for a nap. And my lovely nurse will confirm that I’ve been a very good boy today I. So well behaved I’m getting a treat from the deli as a reward,” he finished with a cheesy grin.

“I will be checking,” Jessica said knowing that Malcolm’s affirmatives weren’t always 100% accurate.

“Mother! He said in feigned outrage,”would I fib to you?”  
“I wouldn’t recommend it under the circumstances, Malcolm dear,”

Now that did not sound at all promising, “can I get you a cup of tea Mother, I have camomile?” he tried to tempt her and change the subject.

“Yes, that would be nice, and I’m sure it would do you good as well,” Jessica said as she watched her son cross to the kitchen area. Jessica went and hung her coat up before placing her handbag on the counter and taking a seat. Turning to continue watching her son pottering over the tea,

“How are you actually feeling today Malcolm?” She said as he returned with the tea and set one in front of her. 

Bright sat next to his mother and blew on his tea and his eyes drifting to her bag on the counter between them. Definitely large enough to house the dreaded hairbrush he thought irrationally, and tried to think what size bag his mother usually carted about. 

“Malcolm?”  
“Err...yes Mother?”  
“Everything alright? You seem distracted,”  
“No, no I’m fine,” Bright said quickly but saw the scepticism in his Mother’s glance,  
“Well not 100% fine,” he held up his damaged hand, “and I’m not quite up to doing pull-ups yet,” he joked.

“But you decided you were well enough to go running around the city yesterday? In spite of what Gil and I told you? Oh yes and let’s not forget your team of doctors,”

Bright cautiously turned to glance her way and ready to take evasive action if there was any sign of a hairbrush, but no, just his mom’s parental glare. 

“I shouldn’t of done that, guess I was overcompensating for all the weeks I’ve been cooped up. I just wanted to get back to work...but Gil said no. And I didn’t get far, he brought me right back,” Bright pouted as he remembered how his escape attempt had been thwarted. Then he thought back to the smacks from the damn wooden spoon! He bristled with indignation.

“And why did you tell her that she could hit me! A complete stranger, aren’t I traumatised enough. And for your information I do not respond well to discipline!” Bright complained.

Completely ignoring her sons mini tantrum, “ well have you behaved yourself since Ilsa disciplined you? I’m hope you weren’t lying earlier and Ilsa will confirm that you’ve indeed been a good boy today? Yes? Therefore you do respond well to a good smack bottom.” Jessica stated matter of factly.

Bright was speechless for a few moments until, a comeback came to him,

“Gil’s tried spanking me, and according to Gil I still do the exact opposite of what I’m told. And apparently I’ve turned his hair prematurely grey with my antics since I got home. I’m excellent at my job but high maintenance, from the looks that Gil gives me. So were does that leave your theory Mother? He asked, although to be fair the argument sounded a lot better before it was aired out loud.

Jessica ran a gentle hand down her son’s face, “poor Gil doesn’t know you as well as I do dear, he’s obviously not spanking you often enough or hard enough. I’ll have a word with him for you, you don’t need to thank me Malcolm sweetheart. Perhaps I’ll suggest you may need a schedule of maintenance spankings, yes I think that would be beneficial.” 

“Mother! You’re impossible,” Bright pouted.  
“And you are an incorrigible, impulsive child, who needs a good spanking.”

The wind went right out of Bright’s sails and he severely chastised his own foolishness for trying to best his mother in an argument. What madness had possessed him to do such a stupid thing! Back peddling was called for. So get on with it he ordered himself as he got up and made an expansive gesture towards his Mother,

“I should know by now I can never get the last word with you Mother. I did my best but you definitely won this hypothetical point. And I shall continue to be a very well behaved boy for the duration of nurse Ilsa’s engagement. And thank you for my super gift, which I wholly appreciate,” Bright conclusion with his most boyish, exuberant smile.

“Thank you Malcolm, now be a dear and pass me the hairbrush would you,” Jessica said with an outstretched hand.

“Excuse me?” 

“It’s in my handbag, please get it out for me like the good boy we’ve established you are,” she said with an encouraging smile.

He couldn’t bring himself to do it, so wrapped his arms around his middle securely. He hoped it couldn’t be construed as defiance? He didn’t want to earn extra, but he didn’t actually want the hairbrush at all. It was a dilemma for sure. 

“Malcolm?” Jessica inquired and studied her child carefully, he did look a little flushed so she reached out to check if he was running a fever. She tutted when he flinched at her sudden movement.

“Really Malcolm, it’s your bottom I’m going to be smacking not your face. Well you don’t have a fever, to explain the way you’ve behaving like a teenager. Now last chance to do as your told young man,”

He shook his head sadly.

Jessica rubbed his arm, “oh dear, I guess that means you’ve lost your good boy status for today, never mind, now march yourself over to your bed and wait for me. And unfortunately disobedient boys don’t get to keep their trousers.” 

Bright lunged for his mother’s handbag, having an abrupt change of heart, “Mom! I’ll do it, let me get it,” he said frantically. Unfortunately he wasn’t quick enough and his opportunity was gone. He prided himself on his quick reflexes but was no match for a female guarding her handbag. He watched with terrible fascination as her hand disappeared into the black whole that was her bag and the evil hairbrush made its appearance.

Jessica slapped the brush against her opposite palm and watched with satisfaction as her boy, wide eyed with fright, shot off the chair and bolted towards his bed, skidding on the smooth floor in stocking feet. Heels clicking noisily in the silence, she followed at a more sedate pace. She moved over to the bed and sat just off centre and angled slightly towards the head of the bed. 

She watched him fidget from foot to foot, keeping a little distance between them,

“Take them off please,” she said firmly indicating his sweat pants, “quickly unless you want a bare bottom spanking?” She added when he hesitated. And watched as he reluctantly did as he was told. Then she patted her left thigh, “over you go Malcolm and I’d hurry if you want this over with before your nurse gets back,” that was all the encouragement he needed to get himself settled over her lap. She had him grab pillows to support his abdomen, after scooting his upper body on to the bed a little further. Leaving his bottom in just the right position to reach, then wrapped her left arm firmly around his waist to keep him secure. Finally she hooked her right foot over Malcolm’s legs just to give herself the best chance of keeping him still. 

“Ready?” She asked conversationally.  
“No I’m not,” Bright grumbled and wriggled to see how much leverage he could get, well he could lean up on his elbows but it was uncomfortable so he flopped back to rest on his folded arms.

Jessica took pity on her son and decided to warm his bottom with her hand before moving onto the brush. She smacked her hand down onto the centre of his butt firmly and he grunted unhappily.

“And why are you getting this spanking today Malcolm?”

“I have no idea,” he grouched, “seeing how nurse Ratchett whacked me already for going to the crime scene yesterday...ooow!” His flow was interrupted when his mom slapped his butt in the same spot over and over. 

Jessica finally moved the smacks over to his right butt cheek as the skin just below the line on his underwear turned pink, and slightly blotchy, under her firm hand. 

“Well let me enlighten you dear, this is the spanking I promised yesterday if you didn’t behave for your nurse? Does that jog your memory at all? Oh yes, almost forgot, you also lied about having Gil call me, to confirm he’d brought you back yesterday. She asked still laying down smacks lower on both cheeks.

“But I’ve been well behaved since them Mother! So you don’t need to do this, come on Mother, let me up,” he ended with a definite whine when his request wasn’t even taken into consideration. 

“Ouch! Damn it that hurts,” he yelped as a slap landed low on his right butt cheek and made him jump at the burst of pain.

Bright renewed his efforts to try to avoid his moms hand, but he didn’t want to put added pressure on his sore abdomen. So he was essentially trapped over Mom’s knee at the mercy of her hand. Oh great, they hadn’t even got to the hairbrush yet. He let out a whine of frustration as more whacks landed on his butt, and he squirmed for all he was worth,

“Ah, owww...Mom, will you just stop!” He yelled knowing perfectly well she would do no such thing,” okay! It was a dumb idea, I should have listened to you. Sorry!” Malcolm caught his breath when the assault of his butt halted, it would have been nice to think his mom had taken pity on him. But he knew things were about to get a good deal worse, once the hairbrush came into play. 

“Ouch! Just ooow!” He yelled when the smacks started up again.

Jessica delivered a final round of even spanks to every inch of her son’s bottom, finishing with his sit spots and the very top of his thighs. It was hard, but she ignored his yells and complains about it being too much. Deciding it was about time to move into the next part of his spanking. She smoothed Malcolm’s underwear gently, all his wriggling about had rucked them up a little. His bottom was hot under her touch and she sympathised with the little whines and whimpers he gave. 

“A few uncontrolled tears rolled down his face,”I hate the hairbrush,” he whined, guessing what came next.

“I know dear, but perhaps next time this will remind you to do as I say, yes?” She prompted as picked up the hairbrush. Jessica wasn’t intending to tell the boy she was going easy on him as far as the brush went and was just giving him six smacks with it. His poor bottom was already red and sore, so this should be enough of a lesson.

“Oh my god Mother! I’m thirty years old, why do...Ooow!” His indignant speech ending in a howl as the evil hairbrush caught him by surprise, slapping down on the fleshiest part of his butt.

“When you stop acting like an impulsive, naughty child, perhaps we can talk about it,” Jessica said as she smacked his right sit spot firmly and held onto her boy tightly as he bucked against the onslaught of pain.

“Mom! Please...” Malcolm wailed and struggled to avoid the heavy smacks of the brush.

Jessica deliver the third smack to his left sit spot,

“Nooo, ooow...no more Mom, please!”Malcolm begged and wiped at his tears with one sleeve. 

Jessica delivered the last three smacks firmly and as quickly as she could, struggling a little herself to keep a good grip on her son. By the time she landed the final slap Malcolm had collapsed across her lap sobbing pitifully. Apparently she was very cruel, mean and uncaring Mommy, and he was going to burn the hairbrush at the first opportunity. Oh yes and if he wasn’t thirty years old he’d be report me to child services, really...Jessica thought as she rolled her eyes. Then turned her full attention to her sobbing wreck of a child. She shushed and petted his hair until the sobs turned into sniffles. 

“Oww,” Bright whined petulantly as he finally scrambled off his Mother’s lap and his abused bottom hit the too firm bed. He eased off his butt onto his hipbone and glared at his mother, unfortunately the effect was slightly marred when he wiped his sniffling nose on his sweater.

“Don’t do that dear,” Jessica chided as she passed him a tissue from her pocket.

He took the offered tissue but defiantly continued using his sleeve, so there! He thought churlishly but still kept a wary eye on his mother, on the off chance, wiping your nose on your sleeve had made its way onto his Mother’s list of spankable offences. 

“Hugs?” Jessica offered with an outstretched arm.

“No...thank you,” he grumped but only objected mildly when she ignored him and pulled him into the offered hug. He knuckled at his still teary eyes and willed himself not to start sniffling again. He leaned his head against his mothers shoulder reluctantly, while his butt throbbed and Sunshine the Parakeet twittered sympathetically. At least she was on his side Bright sighed feeling very hard done by. 

Finally Jessica patted her son on a bare knee, “put some pants on before we have company?” She suggested.

“It’s nap time,” he smiled weakly and gingerly got up and crawled under his covers, careful of his sore butt. Looking up at his Mother from his pillow, giving her a forlorn look,” will you make me coffee and there’s a cookie in the refrigerator for my afternoon snack?” 

Jessica sat next to her son on the bed and pushed his damp hair away from his face tenderly, “tea,” she corrected and went to make it. She came back with the hot drink and a sandwich, gesturing Malcolm to sit up.

“That’s not a cookie,” he whined.  
“No dear, very observant of you, it’s the sandwich Ilsa left for your afternoon snack, so eat up,” she instructed. And ignored the boys pout and watched him pick at the sandwich,”

“It’s not a specimen for dissection, eat,” she gave his hand a light smack to discourage him from picking it apart.

“Ow!” Bright whined but started eating. 

He was half way done when his nurse returned and his Mother finally took her leave after threatening to return to check on him tomorrow. And he watched suspiciously as his mom and nurse edged towards the loft door deep in conversation. Conspiring against him no doubt. He was also disappointed that she remembered to retrieve the damn hairbrush, he’d been looking forward to turning it into a bonfire. 

Thankfully the rest of his day was uneventful, dinner and the promised deli treat were provided. Bath time had been something of a mine field, but after much heartfelt pleading on his side. And the appearance of his most adorable puppy dog look, and assurances that he’d leave the bathroom door unlocked. A compromise had been agreed upon, she ran the bath and he would yell for assistance if required. He felt it pertinent not to mention that if he slipped on the soap he’d prefer drowning in the tub over calling for her. 

By 8pm he was tucked up on the coach with the tv on, a mug of decaffeinated coffee in one hand and a cookie (ha! He added smugly for his absent mother’s benefit) in the other. All provided by his lovely nurse, he guessed being taken care of wasn’t so bad after all. That thought was Interrupted with the appearance of Ilsa and his night meds,

“thank you,” he said as he tossed them down and slurped his coffee appreciatively. “And what excitement do you have in store for me tomorrow,” he asked conversationally and moved his feet so Ilsa could sit on the end of the couch instead of looking down on him.

“Mrs Whitly said she’d be sending the car for us at 10:45 tomorrow, you have a check up appointment at the hospital I believe.”

“Us?”   
“Yes Malcolm, it’s my job to look after you outside the apartment too,” she said with a smile.  
Bright pulled an amused face,”so you’re my nanny as well as nurse? So do I get to go out to the playground, the park?” He joked.

“How about Central Park zoo tomorrow after lunch?

Bright gave a raised eyebrow look,

“I won’t make you hold my hand, providing you don’t run off and stop when I say,” she said with an inscrutable look.

“Who’ve you been listening to?” He said with a smirk  
“You’ll remember that my last charge was a seven year old,” she said with a chuckle.

Entering into the spirit of things, “I can’t promise there won’t be tantrums if I don’t get the ice cream and treats I want,” he said with a sad shrug of his shoulders, as if a tantrum would be the last thing he’d really want to resort to.

Ilsa patted the younger man’s foot as she got to her feet, almost time to head home,

“ I can’t promise that tantrums wont end in a spanked bottom, and you fetched home and send straight to bed young man,”

“Now I know you’re pulling my leg,” he laughed,”no way you did that to a seven year old,”   
“Of cause not, but I do have special instructions regrading my current charge, if you recall Malcolm,” she said pinning him with a stern look. Then smiled again heading to collect her belongings.

“Ouch, the women were definitely on a winning streak today” Bright muttered, “I’ll hold you to that tomorrow,” he called after her. “The outing to the zoo, not the spanking and sent to bed part,” he added that with a raised voice, just to be sure she heard him.

“Goodnight Malcolm and see you at breakfast in the morning,” Ilsa called as she let herself out of the apartment.

Bright finished his coffee and cookie and groaned over his sore butt as he shifted on the couch to get to his feet. Intending to go and put a fresh pot of his regular coffee on. Determined to get the last word in about something at least today.


End file.
